


V hostinci

by Melkora



Series: Případ svedeného detektiva [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: (Un)resolved Romantic Tension, (un)resolved sexual tension, Background Case, Case Fic, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Internalized Homophobia, John Watson is a Tease, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Slash, Rok s Johnlockem Challenge, Sexy John Watson, Shy Sherlock Holmes, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Sherlock Holmes je nucen opustit Londýn a stíhat zločince na venkově. Na své cestě ovšem není sám. Společnost mu dělá jeho čerstvý asistent doktor John Watson. Jak se asi zvládne popasovet se třemi věcmi naráz? S nebezpečným kriminálníkem, zkostnatělým policejním aparátem i se svými vlastními rodícími se city?Minimálně jedno z toho se může ukázat jako neřešitelný problém.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Případ svedeného detektiva [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567231
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Prolog:**   
  
  


_Onoho večera jsem, jako už tolikrát, nespal. Ač plně oděn a navzdory pozdní noční hodině, ležel jsem natažen na lůžku a s rukama za hlavou oddával jsem se úvahám._   
_Ostatně, nebylo divu! Měl jsem toho hodně co k přemýšlení a nebyl to jenom můj poslední případ, který si rozhodně zasloužil důkladnou revizi už proto, že nedopadl zrovna nejlépe. Jednalo se i o další záležitosti, které z něho nevyhnutelně vyplynuly. Záležitosti, které se, vzhledem ke své choulostivosti, zdály ohrožovat křehkou rovnováhu, jíž jsem si vybudoval se světem, s lidmi a konec konců i sám se sebou._

  
  


Vše začalo, když mne mé pracovní povinnosti vyhnaly na venkov nedaleko Londýna.   
Muž, kterého jsem tentokrát pronásledoval, byl protřelý kriminálník a – pokud by se mé vývody bývaly ukázaly jako správné – měl také co dělat s oním dávným ošklivým případem s diamantovou sponou. Sestával z loupežného přepadení a já jsem byl přesvědčen, že i z následné vraždy komplice a Scotlandyardu dosud po hříchu nepodařilo rozhřešit.   
Už první pohled sliboval, že se se bude jednat o mimořádně komplikovanou záležitost, skýtající nové vzrušující výzvy pro můj intelekt, jakož i možnosti jak uplatnit mou deduktivní metodu v praxi. Zároveň jsem však tušil, že právě ona komplikovanost, zdánlivě tak slibná, skrývá v sobě jistý háček. Vlastně dva!   
Neměl jsem totiž být sám.   
Spolupráce s místní policejní jednotkou se ukázala být nevyhnutelnou a doktor Watson trval na tom, že mě bude na této nebezpečné misi doprovázet. A já už dopředu tušil, že obojí, jak přítomnost mužů zákona tak ta Watsonova se paradoxně může proměnit v problém zapeklitější, než samotný případ. A obě tyto obavy, ač zdánlivě zcela nesouvislé, pramenily z jednoho a téhož zdroje.   
  
Prvním oříškem měla být policie.   
Což o to! Mé vztahy s touto ctihodnou institucí byly bohužel vždy poněkud napjaté a to během mých mladých let, kdy jsem jí čelil jako jako potenciální zločinec, vinný hříchy proti bohu a přírodě, tak nyní, kdy jsme, alespoň profesionálně, stáli na jedné a té samé straně barikády. K mé velké smůle to ovšem bylo potýkání poněkud jednostranné. Všechny trumfy totiž držel tento můj nemilovaný, o to však mocnější spojenec, který měl k dispozici celý obrovský státní aparát a to včetně jistého odporného spisu s mým jménem, prozatím sice odloženého a bezpečně ukrytého v hlubinách archivu mravnostního oddělení, nicméně riskovat, že by se k němu nějaký horlivec štvaný svou uraženou ješitností pokusil vrátit, to jsem opravdu nehodlal.  
Mně oproti tomu nezbýval než můj břitký sarkasmus a jedovaté poznámky. Ovšem i s nimi jsem si nemohl dovolit šermovat pokaždé, když jsem se stal svědkem nějakého do nebe volajícím šlendriánu, či zanedbání služební povinnosti. Pokud jsem chtěl setrvat v roli konzultanta, nezbylo mi, než nakonec srazit podpatky a nechat pány konstábly ignorovat mé rady a přivlastnit si mé zásluhy.  
Jistým způsobem jsem byl v pasti a nepochybně bych se byl brzo proměnil v zapšklé zahořklé nesnesitelné individuum, nebýt toho, kdo se teď měl stát tím druhým problémem.   
Vysloužilého armádního chirurga Johna Watsona, který nedávno vtrhl do mého osamělého života jako velká voda a aniž jsem si toho stačil všimnout, pomalu, vytrvale a s neochvějnou jistotou ho obracel naruby.   
Na svou obhajobu musím poznamenat, že si toho pravděpodobně nevšiml ani on sám. Jeho neohrožená duše vojáka se se prostě zcela spontánně vydala na další dobyvačnou výpravu, jen to tentokrát nebyl Afghánistán, nýbrž má maličkost, Sherlock Holmes. A k vlastní hanbě mi nezbývá, než přiznat, že to byla výprava až neuvěřitelně úspěšná. Okouzlen jeho bezprostředním šarmem, i smělostí s níž se nenechal odradit ani tam, kde mezi mnou a ostatními lidmi zela hluboká propast, nechal jsem se – přes počáteční skepsi – přesvědčit, abych ho přijal do svých služeb jako svého společníka a kronikáře.   
A nelitoval jsem!  
Doktor Watson se ukázal jako partner nadmíru spolehlivý. Naslouchající, chápavý, důvtipný a tolerantní, navíc i velmi příjemný jako společník. Ochotný vrhnout se se po mém boku třeba do pekel jakoby to byla ta nejsamozřejmější věc.  
Prošel si svět a spatřil na vlastní oči všechny jeho krásy i hrůzy a některé mé drobné výstřednosti, které tolik ostatních lidí odpuzovaly, jeho nedokázaly zastrašit. Dokonce se zdálo, že je svým způsobem i vítá. Musím, přiznat, že byly okamžiky, kdy mne svou zdánlivou dokonalostí téměř až zahanboval.   
  
I přes všechny tyto jeho nezpochybnitelné ctnosti mi však chvíli trvalo, než jsem kývl, na jeho naléhání a přizval ho ke svému nejnovějšímu případu, neboť jisté pochybnosti ve mně přece jenom ještě hlodaly.  
Ono totiž něco jiného bylo, vyslechnout tu a tam pár klientů, vyrazit společně do ulic Londýna a za pár hodin se zase ukrýt každý ve svém pokoji a něco zcela jiného zase neustálá nepřetržitá přítomnost ve vzájemné společnosti. Konec konců, byl jsem zvyklý pracovat sám. A ke své práci jsem potřeboval naprostý klid, který mi dosud zajišťovala právě jen dokonalá izolace. Svou roli hrál i můj osobitý pracovní rytmus a já dost pochyboval, že se mu můj milý Watson dokáže efektivně přizpůsobit.   
A pak tu samozřejmě také byla ta další choulostivá věcička, tentokrát spíše intimního charakteru. Ke svým už tak četným přednostem si totiž můj novopečený asistent mohl připsat ještě jednu. Byl to i mimořádně přitažlivý muž. A to mě děsilo snad snad ještě víc.  
  
Dávno jsem si byl vědom svého invertovaného zalíbení v mužské tělesné formě a uvědomoval jsem si i to, jak tato vášeň, hříšná v očích církve a protizákonná z pohledu státu, zvrácená a zapovězená všemi představitelnými autoritami, může být nebezpečná. Vzpomínka na to byla v mé paměti až příliš živá. Vstupuje do služeb práva, zařekl jsem se, že už nikdy nepodlehnu těmto svým pudům a nenechám se ovládat emocemi, oněmi posly chaosu a zmaru. Že uspím a pominu žádosti svého těla, které ostatně není než toliko schránkou živící ducha.   
Už proto jsem se všechny její nenápadné výhonky čerstvě probuzené k životu nikým jiným než právě mým novým spolubydlícím, pokoušel v sobě udusit všemi prostředky. Ani tak nedokázal jsem si ale odpustit, abych si tu a tam pokradmu nevychutnával doktorův líbezný zjev. Nestáčel oči jeho směrem a nenechal je nenápadně putovat po mužných liniích jeho těla. Abych se zalíbením neobdivoval ostře řezané rysy jeho tváře lemované zlatavou kšticí a nepovolil tu a tam uzdu své fantazii.   
Už v našem sdíleném domově na Baker street se tato má slabůstka ukázala být jistým problémem a snad jen až bezprecedentní doktorova nevšímavost mne uchránila od skandálu. Ostatně většinou bylo mé rozrušení rázu zcela nevinného a veškerá pomyšlení jiná, než ryze platonická jsem si zakazoval. Většinou!   
A když se mé rozpoložení stávalo příliš očividným, byla tu vždy možnost uchýlit se do bezpečného útočiště mého pokoje a – ach, přiznávám – byly okamžiky kdy jsem se tam věnovával jiným neméně nemravným a zapovězeným aktivitám provázeným myšlenkami na mého doktora.  
Jistě! Snažil jsem se odbýt si tyto trapné fyzické záležitosti tak rychle, jak jen to příroda dovolovala. Nicméně ve stísněných podmínkách venkovského hostince, kde jsme měli být společně ubytováni, byl i drobný nádech soukromí zcela vyloučen. Proto, ač byla vyhlídka na společně sdílenou intimitu jistým způsobem velmi lákavá, měl jsem pocit, že se ocitám na nebezpečně tenkém ledu.   
  
Všechny podobné úvahy jsem si však musel odpustit v okamžiku, kdy začal hon na našeho provinilce a my byli z profesních důvodů nuceni vzdát se komfortu velkoměsta ve prospěch venkovské střídmosti.  
Pokojík jsme měli k dispozici pouze jeden a ještě dosti skrovně zařízený.   
Na stížnosti ale nebyl čas! Čekalo nás spoustu práce.  
  
Nedělalo mi problém vypátrat jeho hnízdo a přesvědčit se, že ptáček v něm pořád ještě sedí. Velitel místní policejní stanice byl však už poněkud méně vstřícný a pro mé dedukce projevil pramálo pochopení. Dal mi až neomaleně najevo, že v jeho očích nejsem nic víc než pouhý samozvaný amatér s vlivnými příbuznými a o spolupráci se mnou že nemá valný zájem.   
Krev se ve mně vařila poslouchaje, jak pohrdlivě se vyjadřuje o mém „neortodoxním“ stylu a vychvaluje své zavedené zpátečnické „předpisy“. Uráželo mne, jak se odmítá přenést přes svou malichernou profesní ješitnost teď, když není v sázce nic menšího než dopadení lupiče a možného vraha. Neovládl jsem se! Střelil jsem po něm jakousi potupnou frází, popadl Watsona za loket a vypochodoval i s ním z jeho služebny.   
„Nu, příteli,“ poznamenal jsem, jen co jsme byli dost daleko a já se trochu uklidnil. „Zdá se, že jsme v tom sami.“   
Ani jsem nepočkal na jeho odpověď a ozubená soukolí mé mysli už se roztočila naplno, aby mne vzápětí dovedla k pevnému rozhodnutí. Bylo nad slunce jasné, že ten chlap, po němž paseme je nebezpečný a jít po něm sami, namočili bychom se do pěkně riskantního podniku, avšak já jsem bažil pokusit i tak. A musím pokorně přiznat, můj motiv nebyl nejčistší. Tam, kde jsem se měl nechat vést jen a pouze zájmem o veřejné blaho a vítězství spravedlnosti, ozýval se sice tence, o to však křiklavěji hlásek ukřivděné ješitnosti, který chtě nechtě ovlivňoval mou soudnost a sváděl mne na scestí nerozvážnosti a tím i nevyhnutelných přehmatů.   
A tak jsem k své trestné výpravě přizval nejenom Watsona, (který, ostatně jako vždy, trval na tom, že se ode mne nehne) tak i jistého mladého konstábla, kterého snad přesvědčily mé argumenty, snad se jen toužil pomstít svému nadřízenému.   
Společně jsme se pak vydali směrem, kde se podle mého nejlepšího vědomí nacházel úkryt našeho podezřelého.  
  
Jenže, ach! Jak marná nakonec byla naše snaha! Ten mizera se nám vysmekl z pasti, jak úhoř a ještě po sobě zanechal toho nebohého mladíka, toho co mi důvěřoval natolik, že byl ochoten riskovat kvůli mně kariéru, ležet na zemi s prostřelenou rukou.   
Ne! Naštěstí to nebylo vůbec nic vážného. Jednalo se prý o pouhé škrábnutí, jak mne odborně ujistil doktor Watson. Přes to jsem si nemohl pomoci! Cítil jsem vůči onomu neohroženému chlapci provinile. Proč jen jsem nekorunoval naše úsilí úspěšným zatčením pachatele a nedal tak jeho oběti nějak smysl?! Nicméně už bylo pozdě! Ptáček uletěl!  
  
Díky dobrodiní moderní techniky se zpráva o zločincově úniku brzy dostala na všechny policejní služebny a místní distrikt se zaplnil hlídkami propátrávajícími každý kout země. Zatím však bohužel bezúspěšně.   
Já jsem zatím jen bezmocně posedával v našem pokojíku snaže se umravnit své rozbouřené city. Na jednu stranu mnou cloumal vztek. Vztek na toho zabedněného komisaře. Toho tuctového lokální samovládce, který kdyby býval nebyl tak sebestředný a zkostnatělý, nemuselo to skončit tak ostudným fiaskem. A fiasko to bylo, to jsem nemohl popřít. Co mi bylo platno, že jsem měl pravdu?!   
Ovšem někde hluboko pod vším tím oprávněným rozhořčením se skrýval sžíravý pocit vinny. Nebyl jsem to snad já, kdo byl příliš prudký a arogantní? Mohl jsem mít více trpělivosti? Musel jsem vůbec pouštět do celého toho dobrodružství? K čertu! A tohle se musí stát zrovna teď, když jsem tak zoufale potřeboval úspěch. Ale jistě, to bylo ono! Potřeboval jsem profesní úspěch a nechal jsem se unést. A tohle je výsledek. Nechtěl jsem si přiznat vlastní podíl selhání, ale co mi to bylo platno?!  
  
Byla už hluboká noc, já však neměl na spánek ani pomyšlení. Vyčerpaně jsem usedl na okraj svého lůžka a složil hlavu do dlaní.  
Watson! Náhle mi padla mi do oka jeho mužná hranatá silueta. Trpělivě vysedával naproti mně a čekal a já se náhle cítil jakoby mne zasáhl blesk. Pohlédli jsme na sebe a naše zraky se spojily v tichém konejšivém porozumění. Zvláštní! Přemítal jsem. Jak tenhle vysloužilý voják vždycky jako zázrakem dokáže v tu pravou chvíli říct tu správnou věc. Nebo naopak neříct! Jako právě teď, když se rozhodl neplýtvat frázemi stejně zbytečnými a prázdnými ať už je jejich obsah povzbudivý, či odsuzující.   
Při tom smutnou pravdou bylo, že jsem neselhal, nebo lépe řečeno, nezazářil nejenom před policií a úřady ale hlavně před Watsonem. To první byla nepříjemnost. Pouhý zádrhel! Ale to druhé to bolelo. To bylo osobní! A jakkoliv to mohlo být marnivé, nebo malicherné, ze všeho nejvíc jsem toužil oslnit právě Watsona.  
Koutek se mi zvedl v trochu drzém, trochu teskném úšklebku nad marností vlastního snažení. Jako bych se mu pokoušel v duchu omluvit. On jenom chápavě potřásl hlavou.  
„Měl byste něco sníst! A taky se trochu vyspat!“ Pravil nakonec hlasem, jež nepřipouštěl námitek. „Teď už to není naše věc!“ Dodal a něco v jeho tónu ve mně probudilo touhu vydat se do jeho pečlivých starostlivých rukou.   
Odběhl a vrátil se s několika maličkostmi k snědku.   
Byl jsem tomu rád. Vlastně jsem celý den nepozřel sousta a hlad jsem měl jako vlk. Ovšem můj dobrý doktor se tak dojemně snažil dostat do mne kus žvance, že jsem ještě chvíli dělal drahoty čistě proto, abych si užil jeho pozornost.   
A pak samozřejmě následovala stopička jeho oblíbené brandy.   
Posadil se ke mně na postel s lahví v ruce. Příliš blízko! Vždycky sedával příliš blízko! Snad starý zvyk z vojny – ostatně, v armádě se na osobní prostor nikdy příliš nehledělo – a nalil mi poctivou dávku. Ochotně jsem si přihnul.  
Kdo ví, možná jsem se měl nenápadně odtáhnout. Taktně naznačit svému společníku, že jeho vojenské časy už jsou dávno za ním a v dobách míru že se od slušně vychovaného gentlemana očekává dodržování jistých společenských norem. Ale snad to bylo tím výborným brandy, snad jeho očima, které žhnuly tak jasně skoro jakoby plály modrým ohněm. Snad za to mohlo tisíc dalších věcí, které mě na něm tak fascinovaly a dávaly mi zapomenout na všechny starosti a soužení předešlého dne.   
Zkrátka, mávl jsem nad tím rukou a rozhodl se že si dopřeji to drobné, zdaleka už ne tak úplně platonické potěšení z doktorovy tělesné blízkosti. Směle jsem mu oplatil jeho jiskrný pohled a horko, co se mi při tom rozlévalo po těle, mělo pramálo co dělat s obsahem mé sklenice.  
„Udělali jsme to nejlepší, co jsme mohli. Není naše vinna, že ten komisař byl trouba. Stačilo, kdyby nám býval dal víc lidí.“  
Hořce jsem se usmál. Tak tedy „my“. Vlastně bylo skoro až dojemné, jak se můj společník snaží vzít část vinny na sebe.   
„Ne, drahý Watsone! Unáhlili jsme se! A unáhlenost není nejlepším průvodcem detekti… ehm… va.“ Zajíkl jsem se. To když jsem znenadání ucítil, jak jeho dlaň překryla hřbet mojí ruky. Tohle bylo nečekané!  
„Snad!“ Opáčil, aniž uhnul očima či ubral na plamennosti pohledu. „Ale vy jste udělal všechno správně. Vaše dedukce byly jako vždy naprosto přesné. Nespletl jste se v ničem“   
Zachvěl jsem se. Tak trochu pýchou nad tím, kolik obdivu vložil do svého projevu, nicméně také přívalem sladkého, nebezpečně mámivého vzrušení, to když bříška jeho prstů jemně, jakoby se ho ani nedotýkala, pohladila místo, kde dosud spočívala.  
Samozřejmě jsem si uvědomoval, jak ošemetná je tahle situace, ale nějaká část mě hladově toužila po tom, aby trvala. Aby ty prsty tančily po mé ruce jako vážky po vodě a konejšily ji, zatímco my dva se budeme dál, jakoby nic bavit o případu. Jiná zase horlivě ujišťovala, že stále ještě o nic nejde a všechno je to naprosto nevinné a pod mou kontrolou. Ostatně nebylo to poprvé, kdy se mne Watson… dotýkal. Vlastně… dělával to poměrně často. Nevím! Snad mu to, jako lékaři, přišlo běžné.   
„Ten mládenec…“ namítl jsem, maje stále na mysli onoho nebohého policejního nováčka a jeho nešťastné zranění.  
„… bude v pořádku!“ Dopověděl za mě on a já mu byl za to byl vděčný. Pak se ke mně sklonil ještě o něco blíže.   
Odkašlal jsem si. „Asi… bychom už měli jít...eh, (Bože! Málem jsem řekl do postele! To pomyšlení mnou projelo a vybudilo nechtěný příval horoucí vášně )…totiž... na kutě, milý doktore!“  
Vstal jsem a protáhl se. Pokoušel jsem se znít tak formálně, jak jen jsem dokázal, v mé hrudi však stále ještě bublalo příjemně snivé vzrušení z přestálého momentu.  
„Zítra nás nepochybně čeká jeden velmi nepříjemný rozhovor na místním komisařství a my se na něj musíme připravit. Nechme to ale na ráno! Nemá cenu kazit si zbytek večera!“  
Pokračoval jsem, abych se vzápětí sám podivil nad tím, co jsem to vlastně vyslovil. Kazit si večer! To znělo podivně. Skoro jako… jako bych… jako bychom měli dostaveníčko a ne vyšetřovali zločin. Kde se tohle ve mně vůbec bere???  
„Inu, jistě!“ Prohodil můj druh s lehkým skoro drzým zasmáním a obdařil mne na oplátku jedním ze svých pohledů tak nebojácných a neuvěřitelně vyzývavých, že tím vykouzlil veselý úsměv na tváři i mě. Bože, jak uklidňující bylo mít ho s sebou!  
  
Přistoupil jsem k paravánu s koupelnovým koutem a důkladně si smočil obličej. Svlékat se před Watsonem se najednou zdálo tak děsivě… nestydaté. Ale… mám si snad vyčítat, že jsem to chtěl? Že jsem si to někde hluboko uvnitř nehorázně užíval? Že se nemohl dočkat až budu v prádle? A jsem se však zároveň rděl, jako panna o svatební noci? V tom, co se mezi námi dělo byla trocha smyslnosti... Vzrušující smyslnosti! Bože! Co jen to blázním?   
Nadechl jsem se a zahnal své hříšné myšlenky. Ostatně, byli jsme tu kvůli práci. ~~  
~~  
Konečně jsem se navlékl do řádného nočního úboru. Watson zatím nonšalantně shodil vestu a boty a uvolnil pásek u kalhot, aniž by se býval hnul z místa. Nezbylo mi, než si sednout vedle něho.  
„Tak tedy dobrou noc!“ Prohodil jsem poněkud škrobeně, opět už v pracovním modu. On se stále neměl k odchodu. Chvíli bylo ticho.  
„Ten hoch vážně bude v pořádku! Ránu jsem ošetřil a vyčistil. Je povrchová! Brzo o tom ani nebude vědět.“  
Bezhlesně jsem polkl. Můj dobrý doktor zase věděl, na co myslím dřív, než jsem si to vůbec stačil pomyslet. Jak to asi dělá?  
A pak se stalo něco neuvěřitelného. Jeho ruce vystřelily a ovinuly se kolem mých ramen. Watson mne objal.  
Na vteřinu jsem stuhl a samým překvapením jsem nebyl mocen slova, zatímco on šeptal: „Detektivní práce je náročná, riskantní a nevděčná. To jsme věděli všichni, kdo jsme tam šli. Nemůžete uspět pokaždé. Ale nevadí! Však není všem dnům konec! Dostaneme toho chlapa! Až se občerstvíme a nabereme nové síly.“  
S těmi slovy mě jemně a pomalu pokládal na lůžko. Teprve když má hlava přistála na měkkém polštáři, zmohl jsem se na nějakou reakci. Byť hanebnou!  
„Totiž… já.. Jistě! Máte pravdu, Watsone! Nesmíme polevit po první prohře… ehm…“ koktal jsem a nenápadně se pokoušel vymanit z jeho obětí. Doktor však byl neoblomný. Skláněl se nade mnou, jako matka nad dítětem, až jsem nakonec přestal vzdorovat. Jeho dlaně sevřely mé paže a já ani nedýchal. Jen jsem sledoval, jak se v jeho očích opět roztančily ty kokentní, ach ano nepochybně koketní jiskřičky a na jeho rtech, jak znovu vykvetl ten drzý, skoro domýšlivý úsměv.   
„Nuže,“ pravil vzápětí. „Tak tedy dobrou noc, milý brachu.“   
A s těmi slovy se ty plné smyslné rty dotkly mého čela.   
Na sucho jsem polkl a mým tělem, celým prkenným a strnulým to škublo. Marně jsem se pokoušel získat zpět ztracenou rovnováhu. Mé vlastní zrádné rty, jakoby záviděly mému čelu, vyšly vstříc těm jeho. Na zlomek vteřiny! Na jeden pranepatrný proklatý zlomek vteřiny, ale stačilo to, aby se prozradily. V doktorových očích prokmitl záblesk pochopení. Jeho úsměv se ještě rozšířil. Najednou vypadal tak… vykutáleně! Skoro vítězoslavně!   
A pak udělal přesně to, oč si moje rty žebraly.  
Políbili jsme se!   
Moje ruce vystřelily a nesměle se opřely o jeho boky a někde dole v nejhlubších záhybech mého těla vzplál oheň.   
A pak, tak náhle, jako to začalo, bylo po všem, tak rychle, jak k tomu došlo a Watson už zase stál nad mým lůžkem narovnaný a rozesmátý jako slunný den a znovu mi přál dobrou noc. Ještě lehce jakoby provinile přejel špičkou svého palce pokožku mých rtů, jakoby se z nich pokoušel otřít zbytky sebe.   
Odkráčel k umyvadlu a zanechal mne zmateného, bezradného a rozechvělého, dumajícího nad tím, co se to mezi námi vlastně odehrálo.   
Ne! Tohle nevypadalo jako přátelský polibek na dobrou noc. Na druhou stranu, jeho bezelstné klábosení o případu, zatímco nořil ruce pod hladinu a rozstřikoval kolem sebe na všechny strany třpytivé kapičky napovídalo něco jiného.   
Snažil jsem se udržovat nit rozhovoru a vztekle se kousal do rtu. K čertu! K čertu s tím vším! K čertu s tím polibkem, k čertu s tímhle případem, s místním tupým policejním sborem a k čertu i s vámi Watsone, vy tajuplný okouzlující krasavče.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A zde už máme dokončení toho, co se stalo (nebo nestalo, kdo ví) v ošuntělém pokoji jednoho venkovského zájezdního hostince po zpackaném případu.

Byla hluboká noc a já nehybně spočíval na svém rozvrzaném lůžku v pokoji místního zájezdního hostince, na sobě nic víc, než noční košili.  
Plynová lampa poblikávala a Watson se ráchal v otřískaném umyvadle. Nenuceně při tom tlachal o našem případu.  
„Ten mizera nám ale dal co proto, co říkáte? Máte nějakou teorii o tom, kam se teď vydá? Nějaký konkrétní cíl? Nebo bude prchat jen tak nazdařbůh? Zmiňoval jste, že tohle byli jeho jediní angličtí příbuzní. Co nějaký komplic, či dávný přítel? Nemá nějakého poblíž?“  
I přes svou značnou únavu jsem se pokoušel rozvíjet teorie o dalších možnostech našeho zlosyna, ale slova se mi kroutila na jazyku, jako klubko žížal a myšlenky se odmítaly seřadit do spořádaného šiku vět a souvětí. Bylo mi, jakoby se můj mozek nořil do nádoby s medem, jenž mazlavě obalil jeho soukolí a zpomalil jeho cval na sladký příjemně loudavý klus.  
Raději než na práci, soustředil se na Watsona, který se - jenom ve spodním prádle ještě se stopami vlhkosti na tváři - pomalu blížil ke svému a vlastně i k mému lůžku, nespouštěje ze mě zraky. Pablesky matného mihotavého světla tančily po jeho ostře řezaných rysech a propůjčovaly mu cosi tajemného. Přitažlivého! Nedokázal jsem se toho pohledu nabažit.  
Nakonec se ale neuložil u sebe na posteli, jak jsem čekal, nýbrž si se záludným skoro až lišáckým úsměvem přičapl na tu mou.  
Samým překvapením jsem utichl a zahleděl se na něho, aniž bych při tom dokázal potlačit lehké zachvění. Začínala se mně zmocňovat nejistota. On si toho buď nevšiml, nebo na to nedbal.  
„Zdá se můj chlapče“, pravil a hlas mu sklouzl do hlubokého příjemně hladkého tembru, „že i na vás doléhá únava.“ Jeho blankytné oči se mě při tom zdály propalovat skrz naskrz.  
„Snad byste si měl pořádně odpočinout. Odreagovat se! Příliš jste se přepínal. V tom to vězí.“  
Předl stále tišeji a tišeji a spolu s tím si začal pomalu přisedávat. Když v tom jeho chladné ruce nečekaně zajely pod okraj mé noční košile a přistály na mých holeních. Zasténal jsem a zprudka vydechl, náhle neschopný sebemenšího pohybu. Můj doktor však byl pravým opakem mne samého a jako vrozená smělost pokračoval ve svém díle. Jeho dlaně plynule klouzaly přes moje kolena na má stehna a vytrvale směřovaly vzhůru. Odhalovaly při tom mé tělo, zakryté jen tenkou vrstvou lněného plátna.  
Ze všech pocitů, které se ve mně svářily a spolehlivě mi zabraňovaly rozhoupat se k jakémukoliv činu převládaly dva. Prvním byl přímo úděsný stud, jenž mi vybarvil tváře do červena a donutil přivřít víčka, skousnout rty a sklonit hlavu stranou a který se ještě umocnit s tím, když ty dvě drzé šátravé ruce dorazily do třísel a nezaváhaly ani tam, odhodlány dovést svou misi s mým obnažením až do vítězného konce.  
Ten druhý pak přímo horoucí spalující smyslnost, jež se rozlila jak gejzír celým mým tělem a dokonale si podmanila každičkou jeho část.  
Ale to už má noční košile skončila vyhrnuta pod mojí bradou a moje rozechvělé tělo bezostyšně vystavené lačným Watsonovým pohledům. Pachatel tohoto zločinu se zatím skláněl nade mnou stěží pár centimetrů od mé tváře, oči přímo přetékající vřelou smyslností.  
„W… Watsone…!“ Zajíkl jsem se.  
On však, stejně smělý a sebejistý, jako před tím, jenom jemně pozvedl koutek a přiblížil se ještě o něco víc. Jeho mohutné tělo se přitisklo na mou holou kůži a zabořilo mne hlouběji do matrace. Pak se jeho rty – stejně jako před chvílí - lačně přisály na ty mé.  
A já se náhle v jeho náručí proměnil v hadrovou panenku. Moje údy zvláčněly a vymkly se kontrole. Mé paže se obtočily kolem něho a přitiskly jeho mužné torzo ještě pevněji k sobě. Oba jsme se utápěli v divokém vášnivém polibku, dokud z mých plic nevysál poslední zbytky vzduchu. Mé ruce zatím putovaly dolů dokud nenarazily na pevné obliny doktorových hýždí, aby pevně je sevřely.  
„Watsone!“ Zašeptal jsem znovu, lapaje po dechu.  
„Můj chlapče!“  
Odvětil mi jeho hlas, zatímco jeho rty se vydaly zkoumat záhyby mé šíje. Má hlava se sama bez mého přičinění zvrátila nazad, aby jim poskytla více prostoru. Můj chlapče! Tak mi často říkával u nás doma na Baker street, když jsme v tichém souznění, či družném rozhovoru sedávali v obýváku před krbem.  
„Wat… Watsone! Já… já…!“ Nepřestával jsem koktat, když se mi v jednom vzácném momentu povedlo nadechnout a uspořádat si myšlenky. Co jsem to vlastně chtěl? Zarazit ho? Vyčinit mu, že je blázen? Že tohle nesmíme? Rozhodně jsem to měl udělat! Něco mocného, silného a neskutečně žádoucího, co jakoby se hnalo vzhůru mým tělem a stravovalo mou sebekázeň i sebeovládání, mi v tom zabránilo a já ze sebe nevydal ani hlásku. Watsonovo stehno zatím vklouzlo mezi ta má a přitisklo se na mé obnažené pulzující krví nalité pohlaví. Mé boky necudně vystřelily vzhůru a vyšly mu vstříc. Z mých úst namísto slov vyšlo jen přidušené zasténání. Watson, ten byl ovšem mnohem rozhodnější.  
„Příteli!“ Ševelil on. „Poddejte se tomu! Nebraňte se! Nechte se unášet!“  
„Já… totiž… jistě…!“ „Nemohl jsem najednou přijít s žádným rozumným důvodem, proč přerušovat něco, co nám oběma nepochybně přináší tolik vzájemného potěšení. Watsonovy horké dlaně zatím bloudily po mém těle a jeho stehno se nepřestávalo třít o mé vzrušené pohlaví. Čím intenzivnější, čím mocnější byl ten vjem, tím méně jsem byl schopen nejen mluvit, ale i vůbec vydávat jakékoliv zvuky kromě rozkošnických vzdechů. Můj společník jakoby si byl této mé slabosti nejen perfektně vědom, nýbrž byl odhodlán nekompromisně ji využít ve svůj prospěch. Z ďábelským úšklebkem tlak na mé slabiny ještě zintenzivnil.  
„Neříkal jsem snad, že si potřebujete odpočinout? Dopřát si trochu potěšení? Rozmazlovat se? Dovolte mi to zařídit.“  
Ta šeptaná slova zněla tak vemlouvavě a rozpouštěla poslední zbytky mého vzdoru.  
„Co… co hostinský! Uslyší nás…!“ Prolétlo mi ještě hlavou, přičemž jsem si sám uvědomoval jak chabá je to námitka. Je k půlnoci a náš pokoj je v podkroví. Jistě dávno spí a i kdyby ne, naše hlasy nemají šanci se k němu na tu dálku probojovat.  
On, zjevně si vědom nesmyslnosti mého tvrzení, se jen usmál a já se vzdal. S dýchavičným, žádostivým „Watsone“, jsem konečně popustil uzdu svým touhám. Má ruka si dokonce dovolila zajet pod jeho halenu a sunula se vzhůru po jeho páteři. Naše rty se zatím opět spojily v dalším polibku.  
Watsonova smělost, jeho smyslnost i jeho horká hladká pleť, jíž jsem se najednou tak svobodně dotýkal, působila na mne jako droga. Jako magický lektvar, který ze mne učinil úplně jinou bytost. Troufalou a lačnou, která se nemohla nasytit toho slastného vjemu a požadovala stále víc a víc. Která bezstarostně odhodila vše logické a racionální a vydala se vstříc nebezpečí, tak lehkomyslně, jako dítě.  
Stáhl z Watsonova těla jeho halenu a odhalil tak jeho mužnou širokou hruď pod ramenem rozbrázděnou spletí jizev, to jak se to jeho masa před lety zanořila nepřátelská kulka.  
Tím pohledem se ve mně něco hnulo. S nezvyklou něhou jsem pohladil to místo a vzápětí ho zasypal polibky.  
Odpovědí mi bylo tiché zavzdychání a přerývané „Holmesi“.  
Nezastavil jsem se a nepřestával sázet polibky, kamkoliv jsem dosáhl. Jeho ramena, paže, hruď, šíje! On se krátce zasmál, snad potěšen a povzbuzen mou náhle vznícenou vášnivostí a odpověděl tím, že položil ruku mezi má rozevřená stehna, na mé pulzující vzpínající se mužství.  
Zasténal jsem a zvrátil hlavu nazad.  
„No, vidíte, příteli! A vy byste si chtěl odpírat tohle potěšení.“ Vrněl mezi jednotlivými polibky. Ačkoliv on sám působil téměř stoicky a sebejistě, jeho tenounké spodky a horkost a tvrdost jíž jsem přes ně cítil napovídala, jak moc se jeho stav podobá tomu mému. Zatoužil jsem po té věci, co se pod nimi skrývala. Něžně ji hladit, dráždit, sevřít ji ve své pěsti tak, jak on to činil mně. Neměl jsem ale sebemenší tušení, jak se toho úkolu zhostit. Můj dobrý doktor však jako vždy dokázal odhadnout mé myšlenky dávno před tím, než mně se vůbec zhmotnily v hlavě a s chápavým úsměvem mně uchopil za zápěstí. Vzápětí položil mou chvějící se dlaň na to správné místo. Požitkářsky, i když s mírnými obavami, že snad zachovám neobratně, či nevhodně, počal jsem, špičkami prstů přejíždět po celé jeho délce.  
Doktorova reakce mne nenechala na pochybách. Dokonce jsem se osmělil a jal se opatrně rozepínat knoflíky jeho poklopce. Jeho bojovník na mne za chvíli vykoukl v celé své kráse.  
Bože, to byl pohled! Watson za tím bez zaváhání sám stáhl a skopl zbytek své garderoby někam pod postel, zatímco já jen ztuhle zíral. Pak se na mne vrhl s nově vybuzenou vášní.  
Naše nahá těla, celá vlhká a zpocená se propletla v jednom obrovském smyslném milostném zápasu. Já si zas a znova vychutnával všechny Watsonovy půvaby a nenasytně přijímal všechno to požehnání. Jeho pevné boky, oblé hýždě, široká záda i ramena. Nevynechával jsem ani onu neblahou jizvu, která mu přinesla tolik bolesti a trápení, avšak namísto aby ho zohyzdila, dodala mu punc odvážného ušlechtilého bojovníka a neohroženého válečného hrdiny.  
Naše údy vzrušené na maximum se otíraly o sebe a já tušil že nebude trvat dlouho a naše vzájemná snaha dojde slastného naplnění. Vnímal jsem ten přetlak. Tu sladkou horu rozkoše, která se ve mně kupila a mohutněla a sebe samého, jak se s každým okamžikem, každou vteřinou ve Watsonově náručí přibližuji vrcholu. Už jsem nedokázal zpomalit či se ohlížet pádil jsem nesmírným tempem.. Už, jsem po něm natahoval ruku. Už, už...  
„Watsone!“

Můj hlasitý výkřik se najednou změnil v nezřetelné mumlání a písmena se slila v jeden jediný hrdelní zvuk. Sladká tíže doktorova těla se rozplynula jako růžový obláček a tam, kde se ještě před chvílí nalézala dráždivá horkost, zůstal jen prázdný černý chlad.  
Jen nepříjemný pocit vlhkosti v mém rozkroku a doznívající náznaky vášně, teď už spíš jen trapně zahanbující napovídaly, co se doopravdy stalo. Otevřel jsem oči abych mohl čelit tvrdé nehezké realitě protivně mě krákající za uši.  
Ležel jsem sám na svém lůžku, sám, čerstvě probuzený, zachumlaný do deky, jíž přese mně nepochybně přehodil Watson, když si sám šel lehnout.  
Obrátil jsem pozornost k jeho postavě tiše ti hovící na vedlejším lůžku. Spal spánkem spravedlivých netuše, jakou bouři vyvolal jeho prostý nevinný polibek na dobrou noc v jeho nehodném spolubydlícím.  
Nevinný! Nevinný!? Bože! Opravdu byl tak nevinný?  
Znechuceně jsem si mnul oči. Ani v nejmenším nebyla vhodná příležitost oddávat se složitým úvahám. Měl jsem před sebou jiný praktičtější úkol. Jak si poradit se zničeným ložním prádlem?! Blahořečil jsem svému náhlému popudu, s nímž jsem si ještě na Baker street zabalil rovnou dvě noční košile. No a co se prostěradla týče, budu se prostě modlit, aby si Watson ničeho nevšiml. Aby si nikdo ničeho nevšiml!  
Rudý ponížením a tak potichu, jak jsem jen dokázal, vykulil jsem se z postele. Watson pravidelně oddechoval. Po špičkách jsem našlapoval ke svému kufru, protože to poslední co jsem potřeboval, bylo vzbudit ho. Tohle bych vysvětlit nedokázal!  
Zmuchlal jsem svou starou noční košili, která se tak nečekaně proměnila v kompromitující materiál a nacpal ji na dno kufru. Očistu jsem provedl tak briskně, jak to šlo a stejně tiše jako jsem se z něj zvedl vplížil jsem se zpět do svého lože, nepřestávaje se modlit za Watsonův tvrdý spánek.  
Nakonec jsem neodolal a dopřál si ještě na uklidnění štědrou dávku z láhve s jeho výtečnou brandy.  
Pak jsem pevně stiskl víčka, snaže se z mysli vypudit veškeré vzpomínky na rozkoš, kterou jsem ještě před chvílí prožíval ve svých snech a znovu, tentokrát spolehlivěji se propadnout do náruče Morfeovy.

Ono ráno jsem se vyhrabal z pod duchny jen velice neochotně, nabručený a rozmrzelý, zmítaný vztekem na sebe, na Watsona, na místní policii, na toho uprchlého mizeru a na celý svět. Stěží jsem promluvil a kabonil se, jak nebe nad Londýnem.  
Můj milý doktor jako vždy ani nemrkl a prostě se mi klidil z cesty. Dobře udělal, protože jinak bych na něho jistě byl nepříjemný, přestože se vlastně neprovinil vůbec ničím.  
Až na ten proklatý polibek!  
Na polibek, který nestál ani za to, aby o něm padla jediná zmínka. Po celý zbytek dne, cestou do Londýna a nakonec ani doma v našem společném bydlišti. A kdo ví? Snad to opravdu nestálo za řeč a Watson sám na ten drobný incident už dávno zapomněl. A třeba by se mi i vysmál, nebo se znechuceně odvrátil, kdybych se o to zmínil. Nebo bych ho tím naopak přivedl zbytečně do rozpaků.

Tak proč si pořád přejíždím palcem po rtech jako bych na nich hledal stopy toho krátkého nepatrného okamžiku? Okamžiku naplněného vzrušením tak mocným, že mi prostě nejde z hlavy ani zde v bezpečí našeho domova za dveřmi mého vlastního pokoje? Že mi, ať chci, nebo ne, znovu vyplyne na mysl pokaždé, když na Watsona pohlédnu a že i mé zrádné tělo je jím naplněno a ovládáno? Vždyť se stačí, jen podívat na mé rozechvělé ruce, na rty stahující se bez mého přičinění do vilného úsměvu.

Povzdechl jsem si. Nejspíš bych nad tím měl prostě jen mávnout rukou, odložit tu příhodu mezi ostatní vzpomínky na všechna ta drobná potěšení způsobená mým šaramantním doktorem.  
Jenže… co když tohle znamenalo něco víc? Co když Watson bude chtít víc?  
Ta možnost ve mně vyvolávala podivnou směsku emocí kolísajících někde na škále mezi zděšením, zhnusením vztekem a nadšením a já netušil, co si y toho vybrat.

Tak jsem prostě jen zhasl lampu a pohroužil se do klidného zaplať bůh bezesného spánku.


End file.
